The purpose of the Facility is to provide statistical and data management services to EHSC faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students for research projects directed toward generation of preliminary data. Support is also provided for Pilot Projects which may lead to submission of separate research proposals, preparation of grant proposals, and assistance with projects conducted by Toxicology graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, as well as support for projects with limited funding or for investigators who have experienced an interruption in funding. It is expected that individual grants originating from EHSC faculty will include support for any sustained statistical services. Support can include coverage of percentage of FTE of appropriate staff and faculty or via hourly billings. Specific support activities cover design, conduct and analysis of both laboratory and clinical studies as well as mathematical modeling of biological processes relevant to environmental studies. The Biostatistics Facility Core is located within the Department of Biostatistics and Computational Biology (DBCB) and draws upon the newly expanded resources of this department. Support services are provided under the direction of Dr. David Oakes and by Drs. Huang and Yakovlev, and are documented into a logbook.